


Pomegranate Jubilee

by Midnight_Owl



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Au is gold, Gen, Hades/Persephone AU, Multi, You did this to me, good thing hades is the god of wealth, greenfaeriefly, i discovered an interesting post, i was strolling through tumblr, it spawned this, rediscovered my first otp, so naturally i went through about every post available, warren/layla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Owl/pseuds/Midnight_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek mythology and Sky High collide. Dear god what have I done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warren Peace was not meant to be the Lord of the Dead, he was forced into the position when his father was defeated by the Commander and Jetstream.

The two heroes knew nothing about how some supers had powers.

Many of those with powers were descended from one of pantheon of gods. Those most likely to have ‘battle’ powers were from the Greeks, Roman, or the Norse pantheons. The ‘healers’ were from the Hindi or Native Americans. The demigods often kept a piece of their godly heritage and passed it down to future generations.

 

Thus the sheer amount of 'supers' in the world, because when you were related to someone like Zeus or Loki, keeping business in pants wouldn't happen often.

This was good for the gods. After millennia some of the gods and goddesses wanted to retire and pass on, so they looked at their descendants and tried to pick a suitable heir.

They would have a span of five years to train their replacement then they would renounce their immortality and both godly and ‘super’ powers. The retired gods would then get to live out their remaining life as mortals, though their children could still have powers. Most heirs were not chosen until they were grown and well into adulthood, but occasionally young heirs would be chosen.

They would be assigned a guide and would gain their powers at age 18. After taking over the position they would cease aging or would control how they aged, it varied between the individual.

Barron Battle was a one of the best suitable heirs to replace the Hades XXIX. Or he would have if Cronus hadn’t corrupted him. But the heir initiation had taken place, so when Barron was deemed unsuitable; the role went to his young son, Warren.

Warren was the youngest to ever become a Hades, but at least the former Persephone was willing to be his guide. She gave up her immortality and powers to assist him and his mother. The poor child and mother were all but pariahs after Barron’s sentencing. When Warren was a freshman she even gave him a job at the Chinese restaurant she established.

Jin-Li might have been a representative of the Greek council but she wouldn’t forget the land of her birth.

Between being Barron Battle’s son and Hades, not that many people knew that, Warren Peace was sure he would be alone for a very long time if not forever.

But junior year happened.

Will Stronghold happened.

Well, Layla Williams happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few years had established a tradition of sorts at Sky High. Several members of the Greek pantheon had collected in Maxville over the past few decades, most working or students at the floating building. Pantheons tended to group together, no matter the time span between the original and the present. 

Only Warren and the teachers were in attendance, as until this year, he was the only pantheon representative among the students. The pantheon members with no connection to the school were either being civilians or performing their godly duties. How the young Hades envied them.

Warren sat on the couch in the nurse’s office, bored out of his mind, as the adults droned on about the school, preparing for the incoming freshmen. Why was he here if their deity roles weren't being discussed?

Oh, apparently there were quite a few students with potential this year or they had Ben chosen as official heirs. Warren wasn't sure on the specifics nor did he particularly care; it wasn’t like any of them would hang around him, both his reputation as Hades and Barron Battle’s son would frighten most young gods and goddesses away. Well anyone away, considering his best-only-friend at school was the _nurse_.

Athena, Hestia, Apollo, Aletheia, and Hephaestus were the pantheon members of the staff. A few other Pantheon members were living in Maxville or nearby areas. Two heirs were freshmen this year. The young god and goddess had yet to go through the initiation or training, just recently named as heirs. Warren somewhat envied them. They had time and guidance to prepare, he was shoved into his centuries long job at the tender age of five.

Warren had met them a week ago. Ethan, the Hermes to be, had melted out of fear when he was first introduced because Warren appeared to be glaring at him. Warren was glaring at Hephaestus for threatening him with a freeze ray; the nervous god-ling was simply in front of the true target. It was hilarious, but it was a bad first impression. Magenta, the soon to be Artemis, was just as bored as him at the monthly meeting. Neither offered him friendship so he was sure he would not have to worry about the ‘random’ freshman trying to be overly friendly.

The school meeting thankfully ended quickly when Apollo left to pick up his assigned bus route. Too bad Hestia grabbed his arm before Warren himself could leave. Normally he would have reacted badly at someone touching him, but Hestia, Amanda, was a favorite of his. She lived up to her original goddess's role, caring for Hades as her favorite ‘brother.’ Nurse Spex allowed all their fellow pantheon members to leave before speaking to him.

“Commander and Jetstream’s son will start today. Please don’t send him to me on the first day. I rather not get kicked through a wall like his father did to me when he was in school.” She said in a tone that was joking. Her expression however was serious. He rose an eyebrow and shook his head when she gave him a smile.

“I won’t unless he starts it. Thank you for the warning.” Warren said in reply, shrugging as he shifted his backpack.

“Good boy. If you need anything Ploutos, do not hesitate.“ Amanda grinned as she shooed him out of her office, giving him his standard first day of school lunch. He grabbed the paper bag and gave her a salute as he left.

* * *

 

Diana Powers, or Athena to those in the know, gave a welcome speech to the newest class at Sky High. The future members of the pantheon relaxed slightly at seeing her. Her gaze went to the Stronghold boy. She was surprised when she sensed that he had yet to awaken his powers. As Athena she could sense powers, be they super or god potential; wisdom and war were her domain, so gathering information on powers was a nice ability. Especially working at a high school where hormones and emotions were crazy and wild. What shocked her even more was the girl next to him. A Persephone.

The girl was a Persephone. A real Persephone to her very essence, they were rare among the Pantheon. The most recent Persephone had only been the twentieth one, as while the Pantheon needed a Hades, they did not always require Persephone. Many Hades’ refused to have a Persephone or let the previous one retain her duties.

She would have to do a little research immediately. This was a new development. One that needed to be addressed. Fast.

Arriving in her office she quickly pulled the freshman files. A quick search found the girl’s file. Layla Williams the daughter of the Huntress, Jane Hunter, and a normal citizen, James Williams. Huntress could speak with animals while her husband was a doctor. A doctor who happened to be Thanatos.

James mentioned he thought his daughter could be a god-ling but was not sure who she could be. He had yet to tell her, as he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to weigh her down with years of preparation only to be told he was wrong. Normally heirs had to be into their teens before they could begin to train as heirs. Which is why Warren's position as Hades was so peculiar, the role jumped to him instead of the other potential heir that was training with his father.

Not even James' wife knew about his second job. He had told his fellow gods he wanted to find a replacement soon, not wishing to live without his current wife. The man was well over four hundred years old, so she could understand him wanting to retire. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

“James we need to speak. In person soon. It’s about you daughter and the council.”

* * *

Warren was analyzing the Stronghold boy. He was about to ignore him when the boy asked who he was. Seriously? The guy was a moron. What kind of idiot neglected to research his parents’ enemies and/or their families? He glared harder and felt his temper rise. He restrained himself from acting, as he promised Hestia, Jin-Li, and his mother. Luckily for him it seemed Hermes and Artemis decided to make sure the kid didn’t do anything terminally stupid.

He decided to bump into Stronghold as he went to class though, just to let the message of ‘stay away from me’ sink in. As he headed to his target he bumped into someone. He didn’t see who it was, but he felt odd afterwards. His shoulder felt warm. A different kind of warm, his fire felt like candlelight when he wasn’t using it. Soft, small, light but there. This warmth was like sunshine. He would have to figure out this new development.


	3. Chapter 3

“My daughter might just become Persephone?” James sighed as he took a sip of water. The Greek/Roman Council had six members in Diana’s office. It was 7 pm, and the first time in the two weeks since school began they could all meet. James was sitting on the couch next to Apollo, or Ron Wilson, Bus Driver as he was known to most of the super population.

“Yes.” Diana sighed as she absently organized her desk.

“My daughter might become my boss’s boss?” James groaned rubbing his face and sliding somewhat off of the couch. Amanda laughed behind her hand as the Thanatos groaned in mock annoyance.

“I don’t think…” Aletheia, Jonathon Boy, the god of truth tried to say before Medulla, Hephaestus, cut in.

“Name one Persephone that wasn’t in charge of their Hades.” The mad scientist and inventor said in an amused tone.

“Your daughter is going to be your boss.” Medulla continued addressing James. The short god of death mock glared at the god of the forge.

“Good thing I like Warren.” James snorted as he finally sat properly on the couch again.

“You personally hunted down Cronus that escaped and forced Barron to renounce his title as Hades. You essentially tore the king of the titans to shreds singlehandedly.  And made sure Warren was taken care of.” Amanda grinned. James shrugged while Medulla, Jonathon, and Ron winced remembering the carnage the unassuming man wrecked when the man he considered to be the best Hades in centuries was tortured and twisted to an unrecognizable being. It had not been pretty.

“They’ll be friends at the very least should she decide to take up the mantle.” Jonathon said as he gathered his thoughts.

“Personally I hope for more. Will is a nice boy and all but I’d rather not have Steven as an in-law.” James pretended to wince.

“You oppose the boy because of his father?” Medulla asked raising his eyebrow. He was surprised as James nearly got along with everyone.

“He is a hero but has far too much ego for me to handle for long periods of time. Steven also enraged Layla today. She came back from doing homework at the Stronghold’s. The man was ranting how his son was a sidekick. On front of the kids, all of them currently sidekicks. Just being an ass about anyone not labeled a hero.” James said looking angry on his daughter’s behalf. His respect had dwindled for the man as well after trying to help his wife cut down the numerous oleanders that bloomed in Layla's rage. Normally they wouldn't cut their daughter's work but the various animals they kept around were trying to eat the poisonous plant.

“Steve does like things to be black and white.” Amanda said speaking up for the first time.

“Will does have powers, they just aren’t awake yet.” Diana said smirking as a plan began to form. Oh yes, this could work. She gave a full grin looking all of her fellow Council members in the eyes.

“Oh?” Medulla voiced for the group as they all looked at Diana. The Council could all see the gears turning in Diana’s head as a plan formed.

“What do you all think of letting our resident Hades cut loose?” Diana asked.

“We’re listening…” James said leaning forward. They all started to smirk as the plan was explained.

* * *

 “You are giving me permission to partially maim someone?" Warren asked incredulously. He stared at his principal in shock as he sat in front of her desk. Diana smiled at him from behind her desk and Warren felt a chill run down his spine, yet he was strangely intrigued as well. This was a horrible-no good-very bad-plan, so of course he was on board with it.

“Scare him into using his powers.” She corrected placing her chin on top of her interlaced hands. The Athena in her pleased at how well the plan was coming together.

“Same difference." Warren snorted.

"Nothing permanent." She warned as he left and headed to the door.

"…Deal. Warn Hermes and Artemis so they don’t freak. Rather the only gods my age don’t hate me." He replied over his shoulder. Like he was really going to risk Athena's wrath.

"Of course. You do know those aren't their real names right?" She asked.

"When Hermes stops melting in fear at the sight of me I'll bother to remember his name. When Artemis bothers to talk to me I'll do the same." Warren said as he shut the door behind him. Diana laughed in response.

"Touché." She laughed as she notified all the surrounding classrooms near the cafeteria of possible damage.

* * *

In eighty or so years, Lash and Speed would enter his kingdom and Warren would get revenge on the idiotic duo. But at least they gave him an excuse to flambé Stronghold. However if his jacket got ruined, heads would roll. It was the last thing his dad gave him before he lost his sanity to Cronus. He stood up quickly to face the trembling freshman.

"Um…sorry." Stronghold shouted in his face. Time to have fun. And with permission too.

"You will be." Warren hissed as he glared at the shorter teen. He flinched and took a few steps backwards gulping. Did this kid have a spine?

"Let's not do this." Stronghold stammered as he looked around widely for help.

"You think you can do whatever you want just 'cause your name's Stronghold?" Warren hissed in reply.

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but…" Warren blinked at that before grabbing Stronghold's shoulder. Scratch the mercy. Stronghold mentioned his father. 

"Nobody mentions my father." Warren growled powering up. It felt good to power up and fight. He never got to fight at school, most fellow students being terrified of him. He never got to fight in Save the Citizen. And when he was in the Underworld his powers worked and felt different. So getting to let out some frustration was fun.

 _A plastic tray?_ That was his first defense? It melted quickly and Stronghold took in a wiff of melted plastic before trying to run to the fire alarm. 

Lash needs to keep out of his fight. It would have been interesting to see what happened if the kid managed to pull the alarm. He followed the fleeing student by jumping onto the tables. Diana said she had been wanting to replace the tables anyhow so he didn't have to worry about holding back, the damages being encouraged in a subtle way.

"Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" Warren snarled as he reached the end of the tables.

"Right here!" Hermes yelled as he approached with another sidekick. Huh? Maybe he would learn his name after all. The other three were Artemis, a glowstick of a kid, and pretty girl. Wait pretty? Focus on Hermes growing a spine.

Nope-scratch that- he melted in fear AGAIN as Warren howled powering up his arms. Intimidation and fear was needed to fuel the power awakening process Stronghold needed. And if Warren got to let out the frustration of being ignored by his peers for things beyond his control...well he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Leave them alone!" Stronghold yelled and suddenly Warren found himself rising and being thrown into the air. He crashed into a pillar and took his time to get back on his feet as everybody cheered for Stronghold.

Super strength huh? "Stronghold!" Warren yelled. Stronghold got into a pathetic fighting stance in response. Seriously? Who? Trained? This? Boy? He needed to know basics at least considering he would be a target because of his parents.

He nodded to Hephaestus and Coach as he got back to his feet after being thrown through the wall. Mr. Medulla snorted but raised his coffee in salute while Coach Boomer just stared at him. Medulla smirked as he held out his hand and Boomer scowled handing him a twenty.

"Think I can't take a hit?" Warren yelled as he came back into the cafeteria. He saw a flash of red and green reach for a something and throw it at Stronghold out of the corner of his eyes as he charged the newly powered teen.

Fire extinguisher? Looks like Stronghold at least had smart friends. Didn't mean he had to like them since the foam smelled horrible. He skidded to a stop at Diana's feet. She winked at him before addressing Stronghold and the rest of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Did you really help The Idiot’s son get his power?" His mother asked as she sat on the counter in Jin-Li's restaurant. She twirled her chopsticks at her son before taking a bite of beef broccoli. The Paper Lantern just closed for the night, so he, his mother, and his guide/mentor/boss were eating a few leftovers discussing the day's events.

“I had permission from Diana.” He said shrugging before biting into an egg roll.

"Never mind. I’m proud." Jin-Li laughed as she placed a plate into the dishwasher. Warren grinned as he saluted her with chopsticks.

"Medulla copied the video from the security cameras." He said innocently. Both the women in his life laughed before throwing fortune cookies at him.

"She is sending me a copy right? You father will love it! He's getting better. This second life of his has helped him regain some of his sanity." His mother said as she practically glowed with happiness.

"I'll tell her tomorrow. I'm glad dad's Phoenix ability is helping him recover." Having a dad who could age himself to death and be reborn was beneficial at least. He only had seven turns and was on his second one now but it looks like the rebirth was helping him recover after Cronus brainwashed him.

"He'll be proud you made Padme's replacement melt in fear!" Jin-Li smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

He finally gets to play Save the Citizen and his teammate is Stronghold.

Warren totally did not hit coach on purpose. But did Stronghold really have to show off by tying Lash like a pretzel?

“Hey! Save the citizen.” Warren yelled at the smug Stronghold.

If he ever got the chance to truly torch Speed, he would not hold back. He nearly died, sure he would come back but that would be hell to explain to everyone.

Warren ignored the hand in front of him swatting it away, it wasn’t like anyone was cheering his name.

At any damn point during the game.

* * *

 Jin-Li ordered him to talk to the girl sitting by herself. She wanted to head home and the girl was their last customer. She had been here for hours and had yet to reat her food or pay for the beyond cold food now. Two big no-no's for the former queen of hell.

“Hey.” He said before really looking at the girl. She was beautiful. _‘Warren focus, she’s talking.’_ He blinked before noticing she also said hey.

“We go to school together.” She said softly. He blinked again. How had he not noticed her before? Wait…red and green. Oh fuck his luck.

“You’re Stronghold’s friend.” He said keeping the bitterness out of his voice. Barely.

“Yeah.” She nodded, before looking at her food again.

“Yeah.” Warren said in a clipped voice. “You want me to heat that up for you?” He asked with a sigh.

“You’re not supposed to use your powers outside of school.” She whispered looking around wildly. He had to suppress a grin. How did Stronghold get someone so… so… cute to be his friend?

“I was just gonna stick it in the microwave.” He whispered back trying to not smile. She blushed and grinned at him before muttering a sorry.

“Uh, I was supposed to be meeting Will here, but, um…” Wait Stronghold stood her up? Seriously? Just when Warren thought Stronghold couldn't be stupider...

“You want to sit down?” She asked. He made a show of looking around the empty room before sitting opposite her.

“I think I can spare a moment.” He shrugged before lighting the candle. He totally ignored the feeling in his chest at her smile. What in the name of his kingdom was going on with him?

“Warren Peace.” He introduced himself.

“Layla Williams.” She replied offering her hand to him. He shook it before noticing the plant on the table. He just put those flowers out today after school ended. How could they be wilting already?

“So freshman, tell me why you’re here by yourself and why the orchid is dying when it was in full bloom earlier today?” He asked leaning back in the booth looking at her.

“You noticed that?” She asked.

“Jin-Li, the owner and her boss, grows them herself.” He said as he tried to figure out the mystery of the wilting flower. Okay, he lied. He was the one who looked after the plants. It was relaxing. But he would never let anyone outside Jin-Li and his mom know. _Ever._

“I can manipulate plants and earth.” She explained. She looked around the empty restaurant before waving her hand over the flower. Warren watched in awe at how the flower grew back to its previous state.

“Impressive.” He said sincerely as he brushed a finger on the bloom. “Surprised Coach Boomer didn’t think that was hero worthy.” Warren continued wondering if the Coach finally lost it. He was somewhat taken aback at her sudden glare.

“I refused to show my powers. It would only be conforming to the system.” She said in tone that was somewhat scary for someone who looked so... not scary.

“Excuse me?” He asked. She went on to explain how she felt the system of separation was damaging, the all had powers, why separate them like cattle instead of training them all equally. Her friend could turn into a guinea pig, which was better for stealth compared to the kid with six arms. And another friend of hers (Ethan aka Hermes) could melt, much less likely to been noticed compared to multiple copies of yourself. 

“Never thought of it that way. But I have had other concerns.” He replied at the end of her speech. She brought up several good points. Diana would have to meet with her. But how to arrange that without being seen as creepy; or worse _helpful_?

“What other concerns?” She asked.

“Villain dad, hero mom?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Layla said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“So what’s with you and Stronghold? Any reason you looked heartbroken he didn’t show?” And so he could find a way to punch the kid in face for making a pretty girl so upset. _Wait? Where did that come from?_

“We’re best friends. Have been since birth really. It really started in first grade. You how you grow lima beans in school? Will could not figure out why mine grew so quickly. It was driving him crazy. So I finally I took mercy on him and I told him about my powers, and we’ve been best friends ever since.” She explained with a fond smile. _Attention Warren Peace any shot you had with her just hit the negative percentile._

"Hmm. And falling for him, was that before or after the lima beans?” She adorably tried to deny it.

Adorable? Thank god there were no mind readers within a mile of the building.

“…To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart.”

“Wow. That is really deep.”

“Yeah. And your lucky numbers are four, sixteen, five, and forty-nine.” He said with a straight face. He winced when Jin-Li yelled at him in Mandarin asking what was taking so long.

Seriously Lin? Now? He replied back in horrendous Mandarin just to tick her off. The scowl on her face was hilarious.

“See you around hippie.” He left before she realized the fortune was very different from what he told her.


	5. Chapter 5

She was going to get murdered.

Yep. Murdered

Layla was was going to die by burning to death.

She was doomed. Why did she have to open her mouth? Warren Peace was going to kill her.

“Warren Peace? You can’t be serious.” Will said as he followed her to her locker. He had been asking the same question since they left the bus and it was now lunch. He hadn’t even given her a chance to respond yet. She was beginning to get annoyed.  “Layla, the guy’s a psycho. And he’s my biggest enemy!” Now she was annoyed. How dare he judge Warren without getting to know him? Has he even tried or focused solely on our dads are archenemies? “How could you go with him? When did you even start hanging out?” Will asked. The last question made her snap. She slammed her locker closed, making Will jump.

“Last night. Eight o’ clock. The Paper Lantern.” She informed curtly before turning on her heel and leaving him behind for once.

* * *

 

Ethan giggled to himself as he watched Layla talk to Warren. They were adorable. Not that he would ever, ever tell Hades that. Layla made the king of the underworld look less murderous. And she wasn’t even trying to! He needed to tell Athena about this!

Wait, Layla was doing this to make Will jealous? Huh? This was going to be interesting. At least he had an opportunity to get to know his fellow council member without fear of being barbequed as long as there were other witnesses around.

He hoped this would explode like a rom-com in her face, Will would only break her heart. Warren would at least call if he couldn't show.

Then again it was biased on his part. Hermes and Hades were usually friends, and they were usually on Hades' side if the whole Persephone and Hades deal blew up.

He knew the moment he meet Layla she was going to be Persephone. She essence, soul, and powers screamed Persephone.

* * *

 

Warren was surprisingly okay with her plan. That was going to make this less humiliating. The smile he gave her…man that smile…when he agreed to help her made her heart skip a beat. He was handsome when he wasn’t scowling. Layla had to stop herself from staring at him as he left.

* * *

Magenta had to refrain from cackling. If anyone else called the Lord of the dead a ‘cutie’ they would be charred, Layla got a static shock version of a fire.

Oh this rendition of Persephone and Hades was going to be _hilarious_ and she had a front row seat as well as a minor supporting role if she played her cards right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We diverge from the movie layout in this chapter. It has been seven? months since I last updated. Oops.

James Williams froze before he could take a bite of his sandwich. He glared at nothing and cursed under his breath. 

"Cerebus is about to do something  _very_ stupid." He grumbled as his sixth sense for 'that dumb dog is about to do something very stupid' went off.

"What dear?" James' lovely wife asked as brushed the tiger. Why the tiger was at their home instead of at her sanctuary was something he wasn't in the mood to ask Jane. Not when his 'stupid dog' warning was going off.

"Nothing, just got a bad feeling." He said as finished the fried eggplant sandwich. The tiger was judging him for the lack of meat. He could just feel the judgement. Whatever, when your hot wife said no meat, she means no meat. Like he was going to complain. Her cooking made up for it.

"Of course you did Obi-Wan." Jane grinned as she gave the judgmental tiger a final brush. The large cat stretched and trotted off to their backyard. James threw a glare as Raja, he loved Layla's Disney nerd self, left the living room. Jane shut the patio door and told the spoiled cat to sleep in the shed where he could get his meal and bed for the night. James sure the cat responded with something sassy as his wife laughed as she joined him on the couch laughing.

"You mock me." The doctor pouted. But his wife just gave him a smile.

"You love me." She said dramatically falling backwards until her head was on his lap. She looked up at him and James knew he needed to find a replacement, because this was his person. His North Star.

"Ever since I met you my heart." He replied giving her a soft smile. 

"You know Layla's isn't home." She said giving him  _that_ look. Layla wouldn't be home for a while. Time for husband/wife/adult fun. Maybe he could ignore the damn dog sense after all...

"She isn't now is she?" James waggled his eyebrows as his wife started to sit up. But then the damn phone went off.

His damn phone.

His damn work phone.

James and Jane shared mutual looks of disdain as the phone rang horrendously loud in the now silent room. James could swear he heard a mocking growl from outside.

Damn you Raja. Damn your judgmental striped face. Smug overgrown cat. Cerebus better make himself useful and chase the fur ball up a tree.

"What the hell do they want now?" Jane snapped, the mood ruined. 

"Someone better be dead!!" James snarled as he answered the phone. 

 _"The damn mutt just came by to see me before bounding off towards The Paper Lantern."_ Baron Battle, his friend, patient, and would-have-been boss stated in a dry tone. No greeting what-so-ever. 

"….What?" James asked. He did not just hear that.

' _You heard me. Get your scrawny ass to the restaurant before the crazy dog does something that gives Warren trouble. I'll wait ten minutes than do Distraction Alpha-9. I was planning to do so anyway. Because Exo's daughter told him yesterday our children are apparently a thing. Now everyone is more terrified of me and you. I'm taking advantage of it while I can. Why didn't you tell ME?"_ Baron ranted. Oh, yes the pretend to date thing.

It was adorable and going to fail epically. 

"I'll be there soon." James sighed. "And it's apparently a just friends thing." He whispered as his wife left the living room and went into the kitchen. Layla had yet to tell her mother, but told him. He loved that his daughter was a daddy's girl.

_"This is so going to blow up in their faces."_

"…Very much so." James grinned before hanging up. He had ten minutes to get Cerebus before being extremely entertained by one of his best friends.

"What?" Jane asked entering the room again munching on a carrot angrily. He had no idea how she did it, but thats how it looked.

"Baron Battle is reciting the Odyssey in his underwear at the prison." He really loved Distraction Alpha-9. Really loved it.

"Again?" Jane groaned picking up the phone to contact Amelia, to let her know of her husband's latest stunt.

"His son has a date with our daughter to homecoming and he highly approves. Something along the lines of she can terrify the shit out of him if he tries to go rouge like he did." He gestured with his hand before grabbing jacket. Where were his keys?

"What?" Jane asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm scary, therefore by genetics and association our daughter must be scary as well." He sighed placing his phone in his pocket. Seriously, where did he place his keys?

"I still find it hilarious he'll moon The Commander but will behave like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar when you're around." Jane smirked as she held out the keys to him. She kissed his cheek before getting a dangerous look in her eyes.

"…Can I get a video?" Damn he loved this woman.

"Of course my dear." He kissed her cheek as he turned to leave.

"Give Baron my love." Jane sang.

"Tell Layla she can provide her date with blackmail material when she gets home." He waved.

"Excellent. He is not so bad. He dropped by to return Layla's book she left at school. His jacket is vegan leather." James stopped, right foot mid air before he could step fully outside. Oh dear. Baron. Can. Not. Know. Jane. Approves.

"…Baron can not know. He'll try to plan the wedding." He said in a soft voice.

"Sometimes I forget you two were friends before he became a villain." Jane said as she shook her head with a laugh. James thank all the deities his wife never became a villain. She would be unstoppable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but senior year of college and my depression took a toll on me. Next chapter should be up Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Layla felt numb. There was no other way to describe how she felt than numb. Well, heartbroken and emotionally damaged could also work at the moment.

She was so confused and angry and a bunch of other emotions that were horrible to experience. The boy she had known her entire life, her best friend, the guy she imagined she would marry didn't want her.

As a potential girlfriend.

Or even a friend.

Layla wiped her face with her sleeve and took a few deep breaths before taking in her surroundings. It was a bad habit she had when she was upset, walking with no idea where she was going. She had been in some very interesting places because of this. Thank goodness most of the villains were terrified of her father. It always made her smile; The Commander could beat the bad guys until the were blue, and they would get back up and fight. All her father had to was smile and they would run for cover.

It annoyed Mr. Stronghold and her father always made a point to talk about villains they both faced, The Commander having to fight for hours while her father only had to bring out his medical bag.

Layla was sure Mrs. Stronghold encouraged her dad to humble The Commander. 

Shaking her head, focusing her wandering mind, she noticed she was near The Paper Lantern. She was about to walk in when she felt her hair tie loosen. Annoyed because as if her night wasn't bad enough her red hair had to rebel too, she yanked the offending hair tie out. 

The pain told her that it was not her best idea.

She bent forward to gather her hair into a new messy bun. Never has she been more grateful for having a dozen of the hair ties on her wrists like bracelets.

Hair now in place made her feel better. She didn't understand it, but somehow it helped. If nothing else her hair felt like it was under her control if nothing else was. Magenta said it was a girl magic that was lost to human knowledge. Layla didn't quite believe her though. That would just be weird.

Magenta. Layla should call her and the guys to let them know Will was now the reigning king of jerks. But calling her would require Layla to go home to charge her phone. And as much as she loved her parents she didn't want to talk to them. Magenta would understand the brief 'Will is King of all Jerks! Don't want to talk about it now, will let you know more later.' Her parent would try to talk through this. 

Layla wanted to be a teenager and just wallow in her own pity for the night before pulling herself together in the morning.

Or maybe just ignore everyone.

For a week.

Or forever.

* * *

 Warren was surprised to see his 'homecoming date' outside the restaurant. He was just pulling up and was getting ready to go in and start his shift early when he noticed her.

Like he could ignore her, the girl was bright red and green even in the dimming light.

She was just staring at the door like she was debating wether to come in or not. He was somewhat worried by the emotions she was showing on her face. One was depressed, the next second she looked ready to murder everyone in the ten block radius, then she just looked tired. 

Damn the hippie for wearing her heart and emotions on her sleeve. 

And damn himself for not being the asshole everyone at Sky High assumed he was. Just because he looked like a villain didn't mean he was one. He decided he would go up and talk to her. He locked the door to his mom's rusty truck. The was old when his mother had gotten it for her Sky High graduation. His parent joked that the only thing keeping the ancient truck working was faith and duct tape.

"Hippie?" He asked. He tried not to laugh at how high she jumped before spinning around to face him.

"Warren. Hey. Um, hi. I didn't hear you." She stuttered as she fixed her jacket.

"Didn't mean to startle you. You alright? You looked ready to commit murder when I pulled up." Warren asked as he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Yes. No. Maybe. No." Layla said quickly. Her face going through several emotions before she sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not ok. Will…" She said looking at her tattered sneakers. Warren felt uncomfortable. She looked like she was about to cry. He didn't do tears.

"Was an ass?" _There; cussing might set her off_. He thought. _She seemed like the type to hate it when people cussed._

"…that might be an insult to donkeys everywhere." _Wow Stronghold really messed up. Really messed up._

"What did he do?" _How did he screw up this bad._

"I don't want to talk about it." _Think of something Warren, get her anything but teary eyed._

"I can flambé him." _Anger might work_.

"Magenta probably has dibs as my best friend but you are welcome to try to go first." _Or not. But she was right Magenta was the future Artemis, which makes her very protective of those she considers part of her pack of hunters._ Warren tried to suppress a shudder. He heard horror stories of what a former Artemis did to a mob who killed her best friend. The mob killed the woman, Warren thought her name might be Amanda, because they thought she was a witch. The then Artemis taught them that witches were very low on the totem pole on beings to fear. It took a lot of influence from the Greek Pantheon to contain that disaster. The Witch Trails ended soon after that incident.

"She'll be more creative in the damage." He managed to say. He would need to let the other Pantheon members know, in case things got bad. He hoped it wouldn't get that bad, but better to be prepared then blind sided.

"Thank you. For not making me talk about it." Layla said after a moment.

"Talk about what, you loitering outside instead of scarfing down vegetable stir fry?" He asked smirking. She laughed. It was a laugh that was edged with bitterness but he was happy he got some emotion out of her.

"You're a good guy Warren. Listen the dance. You don't have to go. I don't want to anymore. Right now I don't even want to be in the same room as Will, let alone try to make him jealous." Warren paused at that.

"Wh-" He wanted to ask why not have fun with their friends and forget the boy wonder when two things happened. One he was somewhat horrified that he considered the sidekick annoyances were his friends. Two a certain three headed mutt appeared in front of him and Layla.

"What the heck???!?!" Layla screamed as an overexcited, three headed Rottweiler wiggled his ridiculous stub of tail and butt.

"You. Damn. Mutt." Warren growled at the Junkyard Version of Clifford.

* * *

 

Cerebus was Very Stealthy.

The Most Stealthy dog to ever Stealth.

Cerebus was on a mission. On a mission to see his master. Or as Cerebus preferred to call him Firework Daddy.

Firework Daddy was Flaming Bird Daddy's son. Flaming Bird Daddy had to go away but Firework Daddy came in his place. Cerebus was sad to see Flaming Bird Daddy go, but Firework Daddy was even more fun.

But right now he was mad at Firework Daddy. It had been fur-ever (wasn't Cerebus just so clever and smart?). Cerebus was going to see him. 

First he had to sneak past Boat Man's Boat. Luckily Cerebus planned his Stealth while Boat Man was away from his boat.

Next he made his way to the Gates. The Gates stumped Cerebus but Sassy Death Collector forgot to close the door. He knew Sassy Death Collector was leaving soon and Cerebus would miss him. But he was oh so thankful Sassy Death Collector forgot to shut the Gates properly. He forgot the bungee string. Cerebus could get the Gates as long as the bungee string was not there.

Cerebus was so proud of himself. He got out of his home and was going to find his Firework Daddy. 

He ran by Flaming Bird Daddy's weird house and got Flaming Bird Daddy to laugh before he went off to find Firework Daddy. 

Cerebus was ready to jump and spin in circles! Firework Daddy found Flower Mommy! She was really a Flower Mommy too!

Spicy Jade Mommy was a good Mommy, but this one smelled like Flower Mommy like Firework Daddy smelled like Dark Daddy. Cerebus was so, so happy!

His new Mommy and Daddy smelled like his original Mommy and Daddy. 

Cerebus ignored their yells as he made his way over to his parents. Daddy sounded mad and Mommy sounded surprised. She also smelled sad.

This made Cerebus not happy. He wanted Flower Mommy to smell happy. So he decided he would take both parents home. He was good at bringing his parents home!

* * *

 

James was slack jawed in front of his daughter's favorite restaurant. He stared at the rapidly sealing crack in the side walk before cussing. He managed to start a a group phone call with the fellow Greek Pantheon members. He could see Jin-Li looking at him from one of the windows. She was probably wondering why he was having a collective call rather than just coming inside.

"That damn mutt just took Layla and Warren to the Underworld." James dead panned. 

"Medulla you owe me five bucks!" Jonathan piped in before everyone else could even think of what to say. 

"They'll be marked as an excused absence if they don't come back in time for school tomorrow." Diana stated.

"You go explain what happened to your wife. You were planning on doing it anyway. I'll let Margaret know to go help you explain." Jin-Li told, more like ordered, James.

"And who is going to get my daughter and Warren back?" James asked as he felt a migraine start to form.

"Hermes and Artemis of course." Diana said in a simple tone.

"…Tell Maggie to bring alcohol. We're going to need it." James told Jin-Li. He could hear the other idiots in the background laughing.

"Good luck James." Medulla and Jonathan sang in union.

"I hate you all." James snapped before hanging up on his so called friends.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Williams is a boss. Ethan is a proud member of 'The Women in my Life are Badasses Club.' Magenta is highly amused by everything. Warren tells the 'true' story of the original Persephone and Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy the past few months. I now have a job. Time consuming but please know I am not giving up on this fic. I hope the length makes up for it.  
> As of 12/19/2016 I have edited this chapter, fixing the mistakes I could find and adding a few explanations and character thoughts.  
> Caduseus--a staff with two serpents coiled around it and wings at the top. One of the most well known objects associated with Hermes. A sign for all who used the road, such as: travelers, merchants, thieves.  
> Often confused with the medical Rod of Asclepius. The difference is Caduseus has two serpents while the Rod of Asclepius only has one.

Jane Williams was currently staring at her husband, two of her daughter's friends, and several members of the Sky High staff. They were all in her living room. She was the only one sitting, she could tell her husband was nervous. The others varied from nervous (Jonathan) to amused (Medulla). She took a deep breath in and continued to stare at the group in front of her. She had her hands classed in front of her mouth, she could feel her lips twitching. Her next reaction was going to make all of them, baring Magenta, panic. The shape-shifting Artemis heir looked bored.

The members of the Greek Pantheon were expecting shrieks of rage, disbelief, worry, fear, or denial. What they got was laughter.

Bent over, holding her gut while wiping away tears of mirth from her eyes simultaneously, pure laughter.

The Thanatos of the group looked alarmed.

Athena and Hepheastus were taken aback.

Aletheia looked terrified.

Apollo wasn't sure if he should laugh too or try to calm down Aletheia from hyperventilating.

The former Persephone had no expression on her face. Warren's mother,Amelia, just dropped her head and began to rub her temples.

Hermes and Artemis were extremely worried about their friend and curious why her mother was laughing of all things. Her daughter was in hell.

Literally.

And she was laughing. Magenta decided then and there that Mrs. Williams was a badass. She knew it before but this just confirmed it.

"About  _time_ you told me James." Jane said. Pause. Freeze. Roll back the clock. The shouts would have been heard from blocks away if they were not in The Huntress' Den.

"Barron told me _ages_ ago. As in when I faced off against him when he was controlled by Cronus. He managed to fight the guy's control off for an hour. He fought for an hour, long enough to explain to me why my husband was ready to face down a man with insane pyrokinetic abilities. He also asked me to keep an eye on Warren and his mom. Barron also told me that you are the longest running Thantos since the original and that he was happy that you loved me enough to _live,_ not just have a life. That hour he fought is why I can't hate him. After all he did, was forced to do, he fought for an hour to tell his story." Jane explained once she stopped laughing. She got more serious towards the end of her speech.

Jane then walked over to her dear husband, kissing him on the cheek before turning to face her daughter's friends.

"Whoever is going to get those two out of hell better make room for me. I am going to have a talk with the dog that kidnapped my daughter. Warren seems like a nice boy but if he hurt my daughter he'll be overseeing the Underworld as a ghost." 

"You are a badass." Ethan blurted out. He blushed and stammered his next sentence.

"I first activated my melting powers when I was chosen. I'm Hermes by the way. I am going to go get Warren and Layla. I freaked out. You just accepted Barron was telling you the truth and rolled with it? Awesome."

"Flattery well get you everywhere sweet boy." Jane cooed at the young man patting his cheek with her hand softly.

Magenta snickered as she gave Ethan a light shove, they had friends to save.

"We're on the Highway to Hell." Jane shouted as she gestured the teens to her car. Ethan was in the driver's seat and worked his godly powers, within seconds the car was gone.

A good minute passed before any of the remaining Pantheon members could speak.

"What the bloody fuck?" Amanda growled. She would maim Barron for this. She would dammit.

"I'm going to eviscerate Barron with a rusted spoon." James hissed. 

"I'll help." Amelia sighed.

"So what do we now?" Jonathan asked.

"Prepare for the school dance. Thats all I can do right." Diana said.

"Seriously?" Ron Wilson, Bus Driver asked.

"I'm focused on what I can understand at the moment. And that is preparing for the school dance." Diana said before 'comet'-ing away.

* * *

 The Underworld was not what Magenta expected. Instead of looking dark and twisted, it looked like freaking Hogwarts. The future Artemis was both surprised and somewhat disappointed.

If she saw a giant squid she was going to maim someone.  Emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and other jewels she couldn't name made up the sky, and the ground looked and felt like wet sand. Softer than rock or gravel, but had a firmer surface than sand surrounding sand-dunes.

It took hours to successfully get to the Underworld and the three passengers were at the River Styx dealing with Charon. The car was by a shed that was marked 'STAY OUT CHARON OR ELSE! BITE ME, THANATOS,' on the top with 'TRY ME YOU LITTLE SHIT,' written below that in smaller print. Mrs. Williams laughed as she took a picture of it. Magenta loved Layla's old man and mom. Clearly they were wonderful.

"I talk to animals, my daughter can control plants and the earth, we have other people with powers. Gods and mythology kind of make why we have these abilities plausible. It is much easier to just go with this craziness then worry too much about it." She said with a shrug and pushing her bangs out of her face. Ethan nodded in agreement as they arrived at the boat dock. There was a figure with a cloak on the shore waiting for them. Magenta was unamused as he tried to be intimidating.

"You shall not pass…without payment." The hooded whatever said in a creepy voice. Magenta snorted and glared at him. Did he really expect that to work? Mrs. Williams and Ethan were also unamused.

"The rule is that I only ferry those across who pay me. I'm Charon, you mortals." Charon sniffed in a tone that was condescending. Magenta hated him even more now. No wonder Layla's dad had a sign on his shed.

"Let us pass or else." Ethan, not Mrs. Williams like she thought, threatened.

Ethan, the guy she had been slowly corrupting since the tender age of save, got right in the Charon's face. Shoved his caduceus about where his face should be, the serpents hissing as Ethan stood tall. She was so proud of him. He looked angry and ready for a fight when smoke slowly formed on the opposite side of the river. Ethan noticed but kept Charon's attention on him rather than dark smoke on the opposite river bank.

"Or else what?" The idiot threatened. 

"Or else I'll set your damn robe on fire." Warren yelled as the smoke spread out. The robed boatman jumped and fell head over heels into his boat. Soon, the two heirs and calm mother were on across the river reunited with their friends.

Magenta would not let the two forget that they were kidnapped by a giant dog.

"Hey mom." Layla greeted with a bounce in her step. She looked happy so Warren would not be bodily harmed.

For now, because Mrs. Williams had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The five of them walked into not-Hogwarts and were relaxing in what looked like Gryffindor tower, but with more colors and softer couches. Magenta would so make fun of Warren for this.

"Warren's dad was supposed to be Hades not him. He decorated this place. Yes it looks like Hogwarts, I asked. He was a fan of the first book so he asked the fates if they could design the palace to look like Hogwarts so he wouldn't feel like he was in hell when overseeing his role as Hades. Aparently Hades' tend to be thought of as dark, evil, and dreary. Instead every Hades' tend to be giant nerds. And thats according to all the ghosts and other Underworld residents." Layla whispered to Magenta as they sat down. Magenta already knew the first part. If Warren heard he pointedly ignored them.

"So where is the dog that kidnapped my daughter?" Mrs. Williams asked as she sat in a soft looking black chair. Magenta was sitting next to Layla on an incredibly comfortable couch.

"In his doghouse." Warren said. 

"So I take it you told her about the Pantheon thing?" Ethan asked. He was laying on a white love-seat. He was petting the still hissing snakes.

"Yep." Warren replied.

"He told me about being a potential Persephone." Layla explained.

"Are you going to consider accepting the role." Mrs. Williams asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure. It depends." Layla shrugged.

"Depends on what exactly?" Ethan asked innocently. Magenta had to give the nerd props, that was very sneaky. She had corrupted him, she was very proud of both him and herself for this moment.

"I need to think on it." Layla said. She was looking down and had a look of concentration on her face.

"I haven't maimed yet boy because your parents are my friends and my husband likes you. So you better tell me you aren't like the original Hades." Mrs. Williams said, if didn't sound that threatening but the way she looked at him was far to similar to a tiger eyeing a wounded boar.

"You should be glad I'm like the original one." Warren snorted before noticing exactly how murderous Layla's mother looked.

"How about I tell you the original story? Then you can pass judgement." Warren asked quickly.

"Proceed." Mrs. Williams said with a wave of her hand. Magenta noticed Layla looked relieved that her mother no longer looked ready to murder Warren. This was so much fun to witness, even better than she anticipated. 

* * *

 "The original Persephone came to the Underworld willingly. Not because she was kidnapped or anything like that. She came here to hide. Because she heard Zeus wanted to sleep with her." Warren began in a bored voice. Ethan noticed that there were several ghosts entering the room. All of them looking eager to hear this story. From the growing crowd of ghouls, it had to be a popular tale.

"Her own father wanted to bang her. She was completely disgusted by it. Only a few other seemed to be as disgusted as it as she was. Demeter didn't help, as she refused to believe Zeus would do that. Despite the fact seventy-five percent of the problems the gods and mortals faced was because Zeus a man-whore." Warren was a fantastically horrible story-teller. It amused Ethan to no end. Magenta snorted at the insult directed at the god of the sky. Seriously if Zeus kept in his toga there would be way less shit in greek legends.

"So she went to the one place Zeus wouldn't dare go. Or think to ever go. The Underworld Library." If he ever had kids he would find a way to make Warren read them bedtime stories. His dry tone with a bitter sarcastic edge was wonderful.

"The original Hades set up the library so the departed souls could remain educated or get an education for the first time. Athena co-founded it. Wanting to ensure women and other souls had a chance to receive an education, which had been denied when they were alive." Ethan blinked at that sharing a look with Mrs. Williams. Because just got a somewhat sappy look on her face. She noticed the two staring at her before blushing and trying to pay attention to the weird tale.

"It became part of the deal to be reincarnated. Read and study a certain about of material and they could go through the process of rebirth. Or just stay in the Underworld as long as they damn well want learning. Alexander Hamilton has been insufferable because of the musical." Warren gave a glare to a a section of the gathered ghosts. He sighed heavily as one of the ghosts let a whoop instead of being intimidated by the teen's glare,. 

"Hamilton not now." A man who looked stressed for a dead guy said in tone that was long suffering.

"Fine Burr, I'll wait for my shot to tell my story later. I'll take a break." The ghost now identified as Alexander Hamilton said. Everyone stared at him. Rthan felt his eye twitch. He did not just make five puns in a row. The man was smirking. 

"This is why I'm not surprised Burr shot you, you smug little shit." A man who could only be George Washington sighed.

"Rude sir. Just rude." Hamilton said clutching his chest with a pout.

"Miranda and I will have words. He will know what kind of chaos he put us through." Burr said in a dry tone. "Continue the story Lord Hades." He continued before helping other ghosts sit on Hamilton to make sure he wouldn't interrupt.

"Persephone arrives in the library. Athena, Hermes, and a few others know she's there but Demeter is freaking out and refusing to listen. She thinks the worst depute nearly everyone telling her that Persephone is in the Underworld. This wasn't a secret. Nymphs and satyrs saw her go into the Underworld. She told them she was going to hide in the library. Because even if Zeus went looking for her, he would make it past the front doors without becoming lost." Warren continued after a pause. He must have had to deal with this a lot considering how unfazed he was.

"Instead she listened to Zeus, disguised as a nymph, who blamed Hades. Never mind the fact that the reason Persephone went to the Underworld was because of that man-whore to begin with." Mrs. Williams was looking better now. Clearly she approved of the original Persephone.

Or she really liked Warren's story-telling skills.

"Anyway, Hades noticed that she liked the ghosts and spirits of the Underworld. He didn't know why she was there, so he thought she was an idiot like a majority of the Pantheon. He tried to get her to leave. She was only further convinced to stay. She annoyed him into liking her. They became friends. Persephone gets inspired by the jeweled sky and wanted to create a plant inspired by the Underworld's wealth. Hades was very skeptical, as growing anything in the Land of the Dead should be impossible. She asked for his help. They created the pomegranate together. The seeds were meant to look like the jeweled 'sky' of the Underworld."

"The whole Demeter and the seeds thing was true. Hermes tried to tell her several times Persephone was there because Zeus was a creepy sicko. It took Hera, who was proud of Persephone for getting the hell away for Zeus, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes to finally get Demeter calmed down enough to listen. Instead of blaming Zeus for this whole situation she blamed Hades. She said she will continue to starve the world if her daughter wasn't returned to her. Despite the fact Persephone left on her own terms. Hermes goes, he sees that the two have fallen in love but were idiots and didn't tell each other. He leaves, steals an arrow from Cupid, goes back to the Underworld, stabs both of them with the arrow, they realize nothing changes because they already love each other." Ethan noticed Mrs. Williams and Magenta smirking.

Why were they smirking?...

...

...

OH! Warren did say the Mrs. Williams should hope he was like the Original Hades. Guess she approves and is all for this love story occurring again. She and Magenta were clear plotting from Ethan's point of view. As long as he didn't get flambéed he would help the two women.

"Now Hermes was and is the patron of lawyers. Tells them about the eating of the food of the Underworld loophole. Zeus thought it would have been the only way anyone would stay in the Underworld at all. Now it was a way for the two deities and the other deities who watched this whole catastrophe occur give Zeus the finger. Persephone ate the seeds and marched off to yell at her mother and to tell Zeus to go fuck a cactus."

"What did the cactus do to deserve that?" Layla mumbled. Everyone heard and it took several minutes for everyone to calm down enough for Warren to finish.

"She then tied her mother to a tree to make her listen to her side of the story. Demeter was pissed. And thus pollen allergies are born." Warren said between bits of laughter. He was near tears at Layla's comment. Magenta was in actual tears and wheezing as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Pollen allergies were created to stop people from worshipping Zeus all the time. Persephone was petty. 'Try to separate me from my husband, the flowers you claim to admire me for will now fuck you up.'" The Hades finished with a mock bow from his seat. 

* * *

 

 

"What aren't you telling me?" Magenta asked getting in Layla's face. Warren escorted Mrs. Williams to interrogate Cerebus while the three younger teens remained in the spacious room. Ethan had moved from the love-seat to their couch, trapping Layla between them.

She loved this nerd. She really did.

"We nearly kissed ok. I freaked, we just got kidnapped by a giant dog, in a place that looked like freaking Hogwarts. I death hugged him during the travel process and he tried to calm me down, but suddenly we were incredibly close and we almost kissed but the dog decided to lick us. And now I'm really confused because I didn't mind the almost kiss but Will…" Layla trailed off placing her head in her hands. She scrunched up her nose.

"Will really hurt me. My feelings, not physically, so don't try to kill him. I'll tell you what happened later I promise Magenta. Just not now. Anyway I ran into him while I was still dealing with that situation. Then we were kidnapped by a giant three-headed dog. And we were face to face as he tried to keep me from panicking and all the sudden we were much to close and… I don't know what to think because I can't just turn feelings on and off and I have no idea what is going on right now." She continued, speaking faster and in a higher pitch as she went on. She was stressed and Ethan slung an arm over her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"Alright Layla, we'll back off, for now. But we are here for you. We have your back." Ethan said in a tone that booked no argument. They would get the rest of this story later. Right now keep the red-head from having a panic attack.

"You two are also members of the pantheon right?" Layla asked with a laugh. Smooth change of subject. The two heirs rolled their eyes over Layla's head.

"Heirs is the official term, we're not officially members of the pantheon yet. I kind of hope you do decide to join us. It'll be nice to have a female friend my age on the council." Magenta smirked.

"…Your mother is badass, but I think we should go check to make sure she hasn't killed Warren yet." Ethan said as a suspiciously loud noise came from outside.

"Yeah we should do that now." Layla said as she bolted from the room.

"Zach owes me twenty bucks." Ethan snickered as they trailed behind their red headed friend.

"He owes me a twenty too." Magenta said as she high-fived one of her best friends. She used to be worried about being an heir. But with Ethan and hopefully Layla, this would work out just fine. Everything would be fine.

Once they made sure Mrs. Williams didn't kill Warren, they would all leave.

After all Homecoming was tomorrow. Or better yet tonight considering it was nearly two in the morning on the surface world. Nothing would happen at Homecoming other than horrible music being played at an obnoxious level.

Magenta wanted to plot with Ethan and Layla's parents on how to get revenge on Will for hurting Layla. He was their friend, but he was a an oblivious jerk ever since he gained his powers. It was time to deflate his ego and get back the awkward friend they knew and loved from the first day.

 And help Layla realize that her best friend might not just be the best boy for her after all. Because the flower child was the only one not to notice how the current Hades looked at her since the 'rescue team' arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meetings. High school. Why am I not surprised?

"The ride back was awkward. No one talked that much. The whole incident was weird." Warren explained to his smirking father. He was going to the school dance but felt the need to stop by and see his father. He even had on the 'not rented tux.' The current Hades had just finished telling his father about the dognapping incident of last night.

"Going to Hell has to go down as one of the weirdest first date in history. Don't worry son, it'll be fine. Dr. Williams talks about his daughter to me a lot, I'm glad the two of you are dating. Only makes me scarier to my fellow inmates." Barron snorted with a wave of his hand. Warren blinked at that. What?

"We aren't dating. She likes someone else. This is just to make him jealous." Warren quickly denied. It was a horrendous lie, even to his own ears.

"…Seriously? Damn. I liked the thought of being in-laws with the scariest man alive." Barron grinned. His tone and smile portrayed an air of 'you are lying through your teeth but it's cute that you think you could lie to me.'

It was depressingly like the time he accidentally blew up the microwave and tried to cover his behind to his mother. The look was near identical. Figures his parents had the same look considering they weren't able to raise him together.

"You and Dr. Williams are strangely like J.D. and Turk from that medical show mom binge watches on Netflix." Warren badly tried to change the conversation.

"I call dibs on J.D. If anything Dr. Williams is Dr. Cox while I'm J.D. Constantly annoying but would be deeply missed if not being a permanent pain in the ass." His dad quipped not taking the bait. Dammit. Warren considered leaving early.

 

"Back to the point. You aren't dating." Barron said allowed as he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"No." Warren grunted. Maybe his dad would let him leave if he didn't talk. He loved his old man, but he was not in the mood for his antics today.

"But you've been doing things that for all intents and purposes looks like dating." Barron stated. Nope not a question just stating a painful fact. Why did the hippie have to go worm her way into his heart?

"Yes." Warren sighed pushing his hair out of his face. His hair tie broke and he couldn't find a replacement. Figures when he would need one there was none to be found.

"And you're wearing my old tuxedo why?" Barron raised an eyebrow.

"…" Silence would get his dad to shut up right?

"You like her don't you?" No, no it wouldn't. Warren just let out a sigh as he and his dad looked at each other.

* * *

 

"…" Warren refused to answer him. Just stared at him as he fidgeted slightly in his seat. Times like this he wished he was able to have a bigger part in his son's life. Catching only glimpses was hindering his ability to contribute.

"But you want her to be happy, even if it isn't with you." Barron paused before leaning in close to his son. The guards were uncomfortable with this and looked ready to fire tazers. As if he would harm his child. Barron really disposed new guards. He flipped the guards the finger, rolled his eyes, but sat back in the uncomfortable chair with a exaggerated huff. He missed his usual guards. Jasper was giving birth next week and Logan was getting married to his boyfriend. They threatened him to pretend to behave while they were gone. 

The other senior guards knew when he was being threatening versus being a shit disturber. Which is probably why they assigned the new hires to guard him, a hazing ritual or something.

"Well that better be the answer and not some bullshit that has to due with me being a villain and all." He continued pointing a finger at his son. 

"Dad." Warren started to protest but stopped when Barron tilted his head. He let out a sigh that could only come from a teenager and leaned back on his chair. He was being a bratty teenager and Barron was happy about it. Good to know that he could make his son act like a normal teen, embarrassed by merely being a parent.

"Don't 'Dad' me. Tell this girl the truth. Even if she doesn't return them, you won't have them weighing you down. Omission is just as heavy as a lie." Barron told his son in a deathly calm voice.

"I neglected to tell your mother and the other Pantheon members of hearing Cronus whispering in my skull. I omitted the blackouts and other shit and by the time I came clean, I was face to face with Jane begging her to end me." Barron continued.

"Now go and enjoy the dance. Good luck and whatever. Tell the Commander I said that he needs to go screw himself. Love you kid, but go live life. I still have three lives to go before I will be considered for parol. Give your mother my love." Barron said as he stood from his chair. He hugged his son before giving him a light shove and a gentle kick to his rear.

He didn't want to leave a shoe print after all.

"Thanks. I know I didn't talk a lot but you helped." Warren nodded before leaving.

"My child is far to much like me. Awkward as hell when it comes to emotions." Barron groaned before gesturing to the guards. Time to harass the other inmates. Who to mentally skewer today?

* * *

 

Layla was mortified. Lash and Speed were being obnoxious and right as she insults the idiot boys, her not-a-real-date date thinks she is talking about him.

The previous night and far too early morning were swirling around her head. It was a lot to take in.

 Persephone. Hades. Hermes. Artemis. Mythology was already weird enough but to know she might be a part of it?

It was far too much too soon to try to take in.

She offered a cheese cube awkwardly as she tried to cover up the insult.

"Thanks for being so nice last night. That ordeal was insane." Oh dear god (or was it gods?) she was babbling. Layla began to wonder if dying from embarrassment was possible.

"No problem hippie." Warren shrugged. There was the nickname again. And he looked uncomfortable in the suit. But he also looked ridiculously good. Everything was so simple last week. Why was it so complicated now. Gwen. Will. Warren. Homecoming. Gods and Goddesses.

High school was horrible.

"Listen about yesterday…" Warren began rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Layla noticed he was swaying side to side, like he was trying to stand in one but couldn't stay still.

"Yes?" Layla asked. Before anything else could be said Gwen addressed the crowd.

Then hell broke loose.

Gwen was a villain, not that big of a surprise. Mr. Stronghold was a screaming infant. And the student body forgot they had powers and weren't trying to fight back. Instead the crowd of teenagers were screaming in terror.

Luckily her fellow sidekicks and Warren were keeping their cool. 

It was pure dumb luck they found a vent to use as an escape route.

Will pulling the grate off was a surprise.

"Layla you're okay! I was worried. I had nothing to do with Gwen saying those things to you. You're my best friend. I would never… I've been a jerk but I would never be cruel to you on purpose. I tried to call you last night but your phone was off. I'm so sorry. I was a jerk and you didn't deserve it. None of you deserved it." Will was nearly shouting at the end. Layla looked at her friend, she could see he was beating himself up over this.

"I let the powers and popularity get to my head. Never mind the fact my powers came because of you guys." Will continued.

"I owe you all an apology. And I'll give a bigger one once we save my parents and everyone else." Will finished.

"You and Warren are the heroes. Not us. We're just sidekicks." Magenta said blandly.

"No, it can just make us jerks." Will repeated, he was blushing a little. Layla was surprised her heart didn't flutter like it used to.

"Warren thanks for being the better guy to my-our friends. I'm happy for you and Layla. Hurt her and you better hope I get to you before she or her parents do!" Will joked. There was an awkward silence. Layla glanced at Warren. He had a look on his face that she couldn't read. She noticed Ethan and Magenta looking pleased while Zach looked confused. Will just looked pleased with himself.

He really had no clue what was going on.

But neither one of them said anything. Layla hadn't even thought about it. This possibly being a real thing. Maybe in the back of her mind, because Warren was nice, funny, kind, and had an added bonus of being handsome. But to hear someone say it loud… For the boy she told herself she loved to say it out loud… For someone to think it was real and not an elaborate, now failed, attempt to make Will jealous...

Will not being by her side romantically suddenly didn't seem like the end of her world.

She would need a chance to think.  

The all-in-one cheer squad ruined it.

Think later, save the world now.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. I just haven't had much inspiration lately but I wanted to have an ending. Hope this is a good ending.

Will Stronghold would look back on his high school freshman year with multiple feelings.

A lot happened that year. 

He was an ass to his friends for a solid two months, got his powers, gained a new friend who started out as an enemy, said new friend was now dating his best friend, his girlfriend was as old as his parents and was evil, and the school nearly crashed onto a house his parents had recently sold. It didn't happen in that order but those were very important events. 

The house the school nearly landed on was important for sending his parents to a Hawaiian vacation without fighting a villain.

The others were more self explanatory.

His best friend and new friend dating were probably what he was happiest about next to his powers.

He wasn't sure exactly how they became a couple, but their relationship was not his and they decided what they shared with him he couldn't demand it.

As long as they weren't sappy in front of him Will was fine.

He was surprised they didn't become official until during homecoming. He thought it was before, but this was during his "I'm popular and have powers" arrogance he wasn't proud of so his judgement wasn't clear.

Seeing your best friend in tears because of something she thought you did would kick anyone in the ass. Will just hated he caused it.

He would always feel guilty for Gwen making Layla cry. It didn't matter she forgave him, Layla crying would be seared into his brain. 

As would her scream as he was thrown out a window.

Thank god he inherited his mom's powers otherwise he would be dead.

His parents looking at Layla and Warren was a surprise. After they became adults again he was surprised how they reacted at seeing the new couple holding hands.

Apparently after the school was back in the sky there had been a Big Damn Kiss between the earth and fire powerhouses.

No one saw it but the breathless and content looks they gave each other was a pretty good indicator.

Will was pleased.

Maybe he should tell them he was Aphrodite and knew damn well about them being destined to rule together.

But he wasn't keen on letting anyone know that yet. His grandma gave him he role and hadn't told anyone else yet.

Will was the only who knew who she was. Who he was now.

Aphrodite always was more interested in mayhem then anyone thought.

He would reveal himself soon. But for now he would enjoy high school.

And wait for his best friend to calm Warren down so he wouldn't get mudered immediately after he revealed his identity.


End file.
